


comme les flocons, je sombre

by oceanknives



Category: La leggenda del pianista sull'oceano | The Legend of 1900 (1998), Novecento
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wholesome Content™, boys having fun in the snow, just pure fluff, lowkey a gift for a friend, this is all very self indulgent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanknives/pseuds/oceanknives
Summary: Tim n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il pouvait neiger en pleine mer.
Relationships: Danny Boodman T.D. Lemon Novecento/Tim Tooney
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	comme les flocons, je sombre

**Author's Note:**

> Encore du français !  
> Comme si le fandom était pas déjà assez petit, faut encore que j'écrive une fic dans une langue minoritaire sur AO3. Oh well.  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira, et une review serait très appréciée !

Un jour, je me suis réveillé et Novecento n'était pas là.  
Je le savais avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. La pièce semblait vide, froide, trop grande sans sa respiration pour la remplir.  
Puis j'ai réalisé que le froid n'était pas causé par son absence.

Le ciel, visible à travers le hublot, n'était qu'une couverture grise, uniforme et monochrome, et je sentais une migraine arriver rien qu’en le regardant. Je me suis levé, et je pus alors voir la mer, noire, dure, marbrée d'écume, solitaire. Quelques flocons s'écrasaient délicatement à la surface avant de disparaître, engloutis par l'immensité.

Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé, avant ce moment, qu'il pouvait neiger en mer. C'est con, pourtant. S’il pleut, il peut neiger. Évident. Logique. Mais pas pour moi.  
On avait dû s'arrêter à Peterhead, en Écosse, un truc exceptionnel, une histoire que j'ai jamais bien compris, et on se retrouvait donc dans la mer du Nord, comme ça. Avec de la neige. J'étais fasciné. C'est beau à regarder, la neige sur la mer. Je suis sorti de la cabine pour essayer de trouver Novecento - c'était bizarre de ne pas le voir, surtout quand mon monde venait de changer.  
Je crois que je voulais partager ce moment avec lui. Ou peut être avoir un point de repère, familier.

J'ai fini par le trouver, sur le pont. Je l'ai vu, de dos, une silhouette découpée sur les nuages gris que le soleil levant peignait d'une douce lumière dorée. Je pouvais discerner des flocons de neige pris dans ses cheveux, et j'en ai eu le souffle coupé.

J'ai fait un pas en avant pour le rejoindre, et là -

"Bah alors, tu sais toujours pas tenir debout ?"

Étalé sur le pont enneigé, j'ai ouvert les yeux, et il se tenait au dessus de moi. Ses yeux avec des vagues dedans avaient un éclat rieur, et ses cils brillaient, comme cristallisés. Il me tendit une main d'ami et je la pris.

"Tais-toi, je pensais pas que ça glisserait autant."

Il rit. Il riait souvent, Novecento, surtout avec moi. Ça me faisait plaisir. Ça me tenait chaud.

"Ça glisse toujours, le pont. Tiens, lâche pas ma main, viens avec moi."

Il me guida jusqu'à la proue, sa main brûlante contre mes doigts mouillés par la neige. J'avais l'impression d'être un gosse, qui se réveille un lundi matin et réalise qu'il n'aura pas école en voyant les rues brillantes et glacées. Novecento le voyait très bien, et je crois qu'il était content de pouvoir se moquer de moi.

"T'as jamais vu de neige, ou quoi ?"

"Sois pas con, bien sûr que si... Je savais juste pas que ça neigeait en mer."

Il posa les yeux sur moi et s'appuya contre la balustrade, tournant le dos au spectacle.

"Comme quoi, toi aussi tu as des choses à apprendre, hein."

Je pouvais sentir mes joues rougir - de froid, je me disais, de froid - et je remis mes mains dans la poche de mon manteau. J'essayai de combattre un sourire, en vain.

"Oui, ben ça va, monsieur j'ai-passé-ma-vie-sur-un-bateau."

Il se retourna vers la mer.

"C'est comment, la neige, sur terre ?"

Je suis tourné vers lui. Je savais très bien qu'il le savait, qu'il avait déjà posé cette question à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je savais aussi qu'il voulait savoir ce que mes yeux avaient vu, alors je lui ai dit.

"C'est blanc. C'est pas comme ci, où l'horizon est faite d'eau. Ça reste. Ça tient. À des kilomètres à la ronde, le ciel est opaque, l'air est épais. Tu reconnais à peine le quartier où t’as grandi. Les enfants jouent. Les bottes crissent dans la neige. Les chiens essaient d'attraper les flocons. Les gens râlent en déblayant leur rue."

Je le voyais sourire, les yeux fermés. Il ajoutait mon histoire à sa bibliothèque. J'aimais penser qu'il y avait un livre avec seulement mes histoires dedans, et qu'il avait une reliure en cuir et un marque-page en satin cousu dessus. J'aimais penser qu'il le relisait souvent.

Je me suis soudain baissé, pris par une envie malicieuse, et j’ai pris une poignée de neige. Me relevant, j’ai dit :

"Eh, Novecento."

Il a ouvert les yeux, le pauvre, des yeux bleus, bleus, bleus, et je les ai vite cachés en les couvrant de givre. Il a laissé échapper un cri, terriblement aigu, terriblement fort, et j’ai éclaté de rire, persuadé qu'il venait de réveiller la moitié du bateau. Il criait pas beaucoup, Novecento, il savait pas être bruyant sans un piano. Mais quand il le faisait, il faisait pas semblant.

Il a répliqué en me saisissant à la taille et en me poussant par terre puis, assis sur mon torse, en poussant la neige dans mon col. Je riais, essoufflé, eau glacée trempant mon manteau, et Novecento aussi était à bout de souffle, chaque expiration formant un nuage au bout de ses lèvres dans le froid de ce matin de décembre.

"T'es un petit con, tu sais."

Mon sourire me faisait mal aux joues. Comme les flocons, je me suis senti sombrer.

"Tu m'aimes comme ça."


End file.
